1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of bingo and the cards and chips used to play said game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with the average players of bingo is that when they try to play a number of bingo cards simultaneously it is sometimes quite difficult to do. There are limitations to physical space which is available because in order to properly play a number of cards simultaneously they must be spread out so all the blocks of each card cn be easily seen, and in crowded bingo parlors, church halls, etc., many times space available is quite limited. Also the scanning requirement necessary to look over a number of cards spread out on a table or chair becomes at times quite difficult. Also without the use of color coding sometimes playing a number of cards simultaneously becomes quite confusing. There are a number of prior art devices for games and educational devices which have multiple squares thereon and use a color code for identification purposes, but none of the prior art devices known to the applicant are for the purpose of playing multiple bingo as is the device of this invention. Prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
M. A. Bell Des. 106,958 Nov. 16, 1937, M. V. Wendland Des. 137,652 Apr. 11, 1944, J. Elliott 702,188 June 10, 1902, M. Maris 869,316 Oct. 29, 1907, E. A. Baker 2,806,702 Sept. 17, 1957, J. F. Weeks 3,549,150 Dec. 22, 1970.